onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Great Category Renaming
Hello all! Yatanogarasu asked me to use the bot to rename a few categories for consistency. I noticed that there were a lot of inconsistencies, so I proposed to make a list. Here it is! You're invited to check for mistakes or omissions in the first three tables; the fourth contains suggestions that need further discussion. I won't proceed with the renaming until several days, as I'll be offline most of the time this week. Till then, please do not create the new categories (red links) below! This wouldn't help, since it'd only add more "special cases" that I'd have to treat separately. Capitalization Plural Other Other mistake corrections or inconsistency cleanups. Special The following are peculiar cases, some need further discussion, some are requests, and some are not processable by PX-Bot, but are given here for the sake of exhaustivity. Other related remarks: * While I'm at it, I think it would be a good idea to rename forum categories (just adding "forum" at the end, actually). This would notably allow to make a clear distinction between the candidates for deletion and the discussions about them. * Some categories use "real-life", other "real-world". Shouldn't we choose? * Shouldn't the Giant Pirate Warrior Band be renamed Giant Pirate Warrior Crew? Discussion I have some proposal as well: * One Piece Media -> System Images (YazzyDream proposed One Piece Wiki Files) * Candidates for Deletion -> Candidates for Deletion Forums (I've seen a comment on this above). ** Candidates for deletion -> Candidates for Deletion (consequentially) * Image Wiki Templates -> Copyright Templates? (not sure about this) [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No to all changes to plural. It was originally changed with absolutely NO discussion before. Luffy is a human not a humans. SeaTerror 21:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I already answered to this on your talk page. ::It has been changed because it was inconsistent: some categories were in the singular, and a lot more were in the plural, so it just seemed logical to go all-plural. As for "it has always been like this": don't know if there had been a decision, but then, it has always been inconsistent, since some categories (such as Category:Pirates and the crew members categories) have always been in the plural according to the history. ::I don't really get what is gramatically incorrect. It is stated "Categories: Humans, Mayors, East Blue Characters", which means he's in those categories, where's the problem? (I removed the "Male" category since it is a special case.) ::Anyway, if you think singular-named categories are better, this can be changed the other way round. But I believe it's difficult to find a singular name for some categories. :sff9 (talk) 21:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Then you made it be grammatically incorrect by adding plurals. If you seriously don't see how that is grammatically incorrect then I don't know what to say. A person is a human not a humans. SeaTerror 00:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :But it's not stated that Luffy is a "humans". It's stated that he's in the category of humans. The two conventions are legit http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Check_the_conventions. sff9 (talk) 08:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) By having it on the page it is saying he is a "humans" The only way it would be actual proper grammar would be if Luffy and other humans were in an article called humans. SeaTerror 20:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :"''By having it on the page it is saying he is a "humans"" → That is not true. You don't have to see it that way. Unless I miss something, all it says is that he's in the "Humans" category. sff9 (talk) 21:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Many of the links on the 2nd column do not exist(just telling ya .) :::That's normal, some categories have been deleted since then, and I haven't proceeded with the last section yet (some rows are just proposals or questions). sff9 (talk) 09:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Both mayor and mayors are correct. Having the category labeled Mayors does not mean that he is a Mayors , it simply means that the category is named Mayors, as it contains more than one mayor. Edit wars aren't helping either case, we must simply decide which category name we'd like to use, which like I said, is personal preference. --Panda 16:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I also propose --> Category:General Templates. And I recently created the categories Category:Template Documentation and Category:Templates Without Documentation, so if you want rename them, let me know. Now I can easily manually change them since there are a few elements. : I'll take care of this one,if the admins agree. :: :: Shall I do it?..may bot's too hungry! :::You're talking about "Useful Templates →General Templates", right? Yeah, I think you can go on. ::::Yeah!.. time to get started:) ::::: :::::Done(except for 8 pages,wonder why...) I was wondering... no news on this topic? I'm wondering as well, Sff, your bot has some work left to do and I've seen that some still need to be discussed, so can we begin the discussion? :Discussion is welcome! I just can't tell when I'll be able to process with the changes. I'm very busy these times. : :I think we need a poll to decide some things, but first of all I'd want this discussion to open, the special cases, I agree with them all to be changed, does anyone have a problem with them? "Category:Characters Introduced in a Cover Story Category:Characters Introduced in a Flashback Those would be too damn long. Also I still say it should be changed back to mayor and human. SeaTerror 10:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC)